Metal Fight OneShots
by RinnyEjito12
Summary: Title is bleh. Summary is bleh. My hands hurt from typing. Just read if you want to. Accepting ideas for different one-shots! Anything accepted! Just keep it "T"!
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Rendezvous

Me: Okay, this is the first installment of my newww one-shot collection of METAL FIGHT Beyblade! Before I star, I wanna say some stuff to some people.

-To Kitty: I'm winging it! :D I have no clue what's gotta come up while I'm writing this, but I hope you enjoy anyway ^^

-To RoxasOtaku: I sooo appreciated every review you gave me :D I hope these shots are good too :D

-To Xeyah: Sorry, but my reviewing thingy is malfunctioning so I can't seem to review your great story. No worries though, I read it all. I usually stay away from the lemony stuff, but your story had a lot of other concepts I liked. (The talking beys thing.. GREAT! Can I use that some time? I was thinking about it before I read your story as well :D) Was my story really the first one you read on here? If so, that's awesome! :D

-To Wave: Why am I writing to you? Idk, I feel like it. I should really get to writing my essay... *sigh* ah well! Yea, I'm working on some different ideas for stories. Hopefully, while I write this, I'll be able to think of ideas for a chapter-story :D

Yeah, that's it. Now for my first one-shot! Now remember: from now on, you guys can REVIEW and TELL ME what you want me to write. It can be of anything! I have my own ideas, but I'll always welcome your ideas ^^ Hell, if you want me to, I'll add your FC if you have one. Now for this one: "Late Night Rendezvous" It has SPOILERS :D

Kyouya: PLEASE tell this isn't another one with me and Madoka.

Me: IT'S NOT! It's actually...

Madoka: What?

Me: NILE AND RIN :D

Rin: *eyes widen* W-w-what! o/o

Me: Yup! Metal Fight Beyblade belongs to Katsumi Hasegawa(writer of the ANIME). Rin belongs to my imaginatioonnn~

* * *

><p>Their late night meetings... began with an accident. She didn't even know he was in the country when she first met up with him.<p>

It was Thursday. I know, what's so wonderful about a Thursday? It's just a wanna-be Friday. (Or in Japan, Fridays are wanna-be Saturdays... you get the point.)

Well, Thursdays were the days she would sneak out to Bey Park and watch the stars. She'd bring a dusty old star chart and trace the constellations as she laid on the cut grass. Out of habit, she'd find the famous constellations. Libra, for Yuu-chan. Cancer, for Madoka and the creepy crab guy. Leo, for Kyouya-san and his Leone. Then, she'd try to find constellations with myths behind them. The tragic love between Greek Goddess Artemis and Orion, foiled by Artemis' jealous twin, Apollo, represented in Orion and his belt.

With just her, her bey safely tucked away in her pocket, and the stars, she felt safe.

That's when he showed up.

He was honestly just visiting on the invitation of Benkei. Demure was busy with his own stuff, so he was alone. The last time he was in this city, he concentrated only on beyblading.

In other words, he had no clue where the hell he was, even though he's been here before. Where was he supposed to be going? Where was he headed? Ra, he didn't know. Eventually, he came upon what looked to be a park. He strained his memory, and vaguely remembered Benkei taking him here to do some training. It was the day before the...

He clenched his fist at the memory and was about to turn away when something caught his eye.

Or rather, as you can guess, someone.

Laying on the grass ahead of him, was a figure he could identify as female. Upon closer inspection, he remembered her. Well, kinda.

She was that friend of Amano Madoka, who clung to Amano's side when Kyouya walked by, exiting the stadium. That day, her face was in shock, and what he could register as afraid. Was she not happy that her friend's team won? (Okay, this really didn't happen. Just pretend.)

A small amount of anger arose in him, just enough to not notice when the girl looked up and saw him. He did, however, notice when she sat up and called out softly. "N-Nile-san..?" He looked to her and she flinched as if he had struck her. She evaded her eyes and bit her lip. He cursed his memory, not able to remember the girl's name.

So he settled with asking her, in a rough, rather demanding voice. "Who are you?"

She shrunk back, holding her hands together, as she replied. "E-Ejito Rin.."

Rin? It didn't ring any bells, so Nile decided that he maybe had never learned her name, so could never have remembered it. Abruptly, she stood, clutching a well-loved paper. It was strangely yellowed with age, and a burn mark showed at one edge. Was she leaving? Damn it. He could've asked her some directions. In a quick attempt to stop her, Nile spoke up, pointing at her paper.

"What's that?" He said softer than before. Rin looked at him, then to the paper, slowly turning it over so he could see. Stars painted the page, small white lines connecting some of them creating images. Some of which he recognized. She was star-watching?

Interrupting his thoughts, she whispered something he could barely make out as, "A-Ano..."

"Hm?"

"Err... Y-You did... w-w-wonderful i-in B-Big Bang B-Bladers... N-Nile-san.."

The faint lighting showed him that a shade of red was invading her face. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But.. we lost."

"H-Hai.. Demo.. Y-You managed to beat M-Masamune-kun. T-That was g-great, n-ne? And that's last battle! Y-You.."

She trailed off, allowing him to faintly smile at the girl. That tournament wasn't that long ago, how long did she want to tell him this? He nodded gently. "Arigato, Ejito-san."

He sat down then, looking up at the night sky. Soon after, he laid down and closed his eyes, his arms behind his head. She let out a small 'eep' before shuffling her feet. He patted the space next to him, where she just was.

"Don't mind me. Go back to watching the stars."

* * *

><p>She didn't feel safe anymore.<p>

Not that she disliked having Nile there, but it was nerve-racking! She couldn't seem to keep her eyes on the stars anymore! After the first night, of him just _being there_ and her wondering what was going on, she decided. Thursdays weren't a safe night anymore. Squeezing her bey in her hand, she went out the next night, hoping he wouldn't appear again.

But, Kami wasn't on her side.

There he was, just laying on her spot, near her favorite tree. Holding the star chart, she walked over. His eyes opened when he sensed her presence, silently greeting her. She gathered her courage and tried to ask.

"W-What are y-you doing h..here... again?"

"It's peaceful here. Do you mind, Ejito-san?"

Yes, she did. It was HER spot and no.. strangers were allowed! Even if they were.. Never mind.

Before she could yell that he wasn't allowed, and would be forced to leave, she hunched her shoulders and lamely replied. "N-No..."

So Friday wasn't safe either.

~*::*~

Soon, Rin would discover, that no night was safe. He showed up without fail, either before or after she came. He would never strike up conversation, only his emerald eyes greeting her as he walked towards her.

A week later, on a Saturday though, that changed.

"We would've won, y'know."

She tore her eyes off the chart to him. His eyes were open, trained on the stars above. She blushed and turned away.

"N-Nani..?"

"If Kyouya's Leone were just a bit less damaged, we would've won."

Rin played with the memory of what Madoka said about that Battle Royale. (I call it Royale as in Roy-Al *like the Al in Alvin*) The combination of his Mystic Zone and Kyouya's Wild Wing Fang Dance _did_ have enough power to knock both Pegasus and Unicorno at the time, but Kyouya's Performance Tip chose that moment to crack, breaking the move. That window of opportunity allowed Masamune to knock out Horuseus and for Leone to stop spinning. Rin nodded, agreeing with what Nile had said.

"I-It was a s-shame.."

Nile looked at her, quite confused. This girl always did seem to confuse him. Everything she did seem to be quiet and soft. Maybe that's why he enjoyed just being there. The quiet was.. nice for a change. "Aren't you happy Gan Gan Galaxy won?"

"H-Hai.. Happy for M-Madoka. D-demo.. It would've b-been more exciting w-with Leone and P-Pegasus at full c-capacity, no?"

He hadn't thought of it. Both Gingka and Kyouya were injured, Kyouya more so at that moment. Their beys were in pretty bad shape due to their battle before. He remembered trying to stop Kyouya from joining the battle, but the wild blader was too stubborn, even breaking his bandages in the midst.

With Pegasus and Leone at full strength, who would've really won? He looked to the dark-haired girl once more, now realizing. Her hair was down.

In contrast to her usual ponytail, this was.. different. He reached his hand out, not knowing why, and held a lock of hair between his fingers. He twirled it around as Rin jerked her head towards him. Since they were both laying down, Rin realized that from afar, they would look like a couple. Her face quickly became red as she stared at the boy. A smirk reached his face as he stared back at her widened pale blue eyes.

"You're right."

~*::*~

They then began meeting for fun, rather than just to sit there. They greeted each other with words instead with just their eyes. He would start conversations, asking her about her chart, and she would stutter out some response. She would point out constellations he didn't know and would tell a story behind it, if there was one. He learned she was a pretty good storyteller, for she would get caught up and stop stuttering. Sometimes, she would take out her bey and ask ever so politely for some advice in blading. He would eventually start asking about the main reason he went up to her. Directions.

She had just finished telling him about a shortcut between Kyouya's apartment(which Benkei had once dragged her to) and B-Pit (which she was dragged from.) when she saw the time. Jumping up, she muttered something about homework and excused herself. He called out to her once again.

"So tomorrow again, Rin-chan?"

She stopped and turned to him. A small smile started on her face as she nodded. "H-Hai, Nile-kun..."

Tomorrow was Thursday. Along with just her, her bey, the stars and _Nile_ as well, she felt perfectly safe.

* * *

><p>Me: I suck at writing one shots ._.<p>

1. Rin's love for stars: comes from her father. That's another story.

2. Ano means "Umm..." and Demo means "But..."

3. Big Bang Bladers is the tournament in season 2 of Metal Fight Beyblade. Kyouya and Nile end up teaming up with Benkei and Demure to form "Africa's Wild Fang!"

4. Nile won against Masamune in his first match. Then in a Battle Royale with him, Kyouya, Masamune and Gingka, Masamune ended up winning it all. Kinda says why.

That's it. Review ideas, or just say whatever about this chapter. If you didn't like it, just say so NICELY. I really don't mind ^^''


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Games

So hey! RinnyEjito here!

So I totes got a new 3DS for NO REASON. I feel all bad having 2 DS handhelds so I will now hand my ol' faithful DSi down to one of my younger cousins or my half-sister ;3 It served me sooooooooo well Q~Q

Another thing: MY 3DS IS THE ZEEELLLLDDDAAAAHHH EDITION AND SO FLIPPIN' PRETTY!

SQUUEE!

AND it came with TLOZ: Ocarina of Time. I LOVED that game as a little girl!

...I'm bragging aren't I? Sorry readers! I haven't done ANYTHING in forever and this is what I bring you? I'm now very ashamed...*foreversadface*

Let me just start this already. My friend prompted me with this. It's sorta like a thing from Homestuck. I haven't read any fanfiction or seen fanart from Homestuck, and I'm pretty behind in the story so if I get things wrong, I apologize.

*laughs* Some people say there are too many KyouMado fanfics on this site. Oh please, not counting this site, KyouMado is almost NOWHERE. We only have a couple of (amazing) videos on YouTube and these fics. No fanart, and pictures with Kyouya and Madoka, always have Gingka in them. Not to mention, there are awesome stories on here with other Madoka pairings/Kyouya pairings. I won't complain though, I'm perfectly happy with writing these fanfics.

**WARNINGS: EY! LOOKY HERE! THIS THING IS RATED AGES 14+ DUE TO DETAILS AND LANGUAGE. THINGS MIGHT GET A LITTLE STEAMY SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY umm... FANGIRLYNESS! ...Okay, it's not that steamy. **Don't like, Do Not Read.

...Remember that one day I owned Metal Fight Beyblade? No? Neither do I.

* * *

><p>It was an odd game they played.<p>

Very amusing to watch, but odd nonetheless.

The Egyptian and American bladers stood side by side at the entrance of the best bey store in Metal City, and probably all of Japan.

B-Pit.

Nile came on the invitation of Demure, who was visiting, and Benkei. Rin had nearly crashed into him on her way into the store. Her bey was horrifically scratched and needed maintence. He was about to lightly throw a comment on her carelessness of her bey while that little blush of hers spread expansively when they heard yelling.

Very hoarse, and extensively violent yelling.

They blinked at each other, then turned to see quite a sight.

"UGH! You are _so _damn frustrating, Tategami! You never fail to surprise me with your absolute idiocy!"

"And what's your excuse for yours, Amano?"

The brunette mechanic shrieked and stomped her foot, her fists clenched at her sides.

"I keep telling you, you imbecile! Since you'll obviously never get it, you can take your lousy a—"

The duel-color haired blader covered the ears of the girl beside him. That contact alone was enough to rip her attention off the duo in front of them and for her to jump, turn her head to him quickly, and for her blush to intensify.

"Ejito... Let's come back later."

As he stared, she stood still, gazing at him with wide eyes, making him notice just how much red snuck in with the pale violet of her eyes. Just how much _innocence_ and damn _tenderness_ mixed in made him wonder how she became a blader. He leaned closer and moved his hands, one now on the small of her back, turning her as he begun to lead her away from the screaming duo. Her promixity made something in him stir, as the blush somehow became even _frickin' _redder.

He didn't know why her being so _delicate_ was so ...frustrating for him!

_Neik...*_

* * *

><p>As the footsteps of his old teammate leading the mechanic's friend away retreated, Tategami Kyouya unfolded his arms and gleamed a crooked smile Amano's way.<p>

"_That's_ your way of insulting me? Man, you need some lessons from Kumanazo.*"

"Well, _sorry_ if I can't think of poetic arguments on the spot with our friends five seconds from seeing us."

They shifted to the edge of the counter, the mechanic on the desk chair on the cashier's side and the scarred blader leaning his arms of the other.

"They'll find out eventually anyway, why not tell them?"

"And make Rin faint? The poor girl barely survived our banter."

"If that can be called banter."

They glared at each other, silence reigning as they tried reading each other and finding nothing. The other would always be a jumbled mess to them.

"I honestly don't get this, sometimes. Why are you here anyway? I thought it was your law to never be near someone you don't like. And that's a heck of a lot of people too."

He then scowled, leaning closer to her face, only inches away.

"This kind of thing doesn't stem from any kind of hate, y'know. It's a rivalry, with true distaste and anger. You still have to respect your rival though."

The short-haired girl glared one again. "Then have fun with Gingka!"

She was responded with a emotionless face, which she gladly returned.

Then they started, banter rising in their minds and out their lips, as they observed the other.

It was give or take two years after they sorta traveled the world together, and they had grown.

Tategami Kyouya. As she hated to admit it, he was what many—including herself—called the essence of attractive. He had grown taller, granted only Benkei towered over him in the first place, and his lean stature which was already developing when they had met grew out. His arms, not covered at all by his black shirt and sleevless jacket(?) were muscled, but not too much. His lithe figure was well fitted by his tight shirt and black jeans. His bey-launcher was peeking out of its socket, which was strapped to his lower thigh. His hair. _Oh sweet Kami_, his hair! It was longer than it was, still wild on top of his head, leading to a ponytail ending almost his mid-back. Running her hands through it seemed like a distant dream. His azure eyes gleamed with a dark emotion she could never make out, but always seemed to invite her to. She would usually drool at actors with figures like his, but she hated how he had such a great body and how her hormonal teenage girl mind was reacting.

Amano Madoka. A short-haired brunette _mechanic_ of all things, who understood and cared for beys the same way a blader with a spiritual partner did. She had grown from the small, cheerful girl she had once been. She was still petite, and her hair still framed her jawline in _just the right damn way_. She had changed her outfit growing up as well. Her googles, now red, were hung around her neck, a nuisance to him in many ways. A tight black tank-top clung her now more developed figure, with a baggy pink off-the-shoulders blouse tied at the beginning of her midriff left _some_ things to the imagination. Her err... chest protuded slightly, but enough to do things to him. Black shorts with matching knee-high socks showed off her now purely feminine and graceful legs. How he wasn't pinning her to a wall right now, he couldn't fathom.

**(****A/N: ****Oh my gosh, did I seriously just TYPE all that? Authoress, your fangirl is showing.)**

Both of them started, wondering the same thing.

_Did I just __think__ that?_

He was the first to regain his composure.

"Wow, for someone who everyone thinks is all sweet and cheery, you sure can be agressively mean."

"For someone who everyone thinks is a jackass, you sure can be a jackass."

He defiantly smirked, as if he approved, and leaned a few inches closer.

"I'll give you this. You're a pretty alright rival for me. For, y'know, a _mechanic._"

She scoffed, disbelieving of everything. Of him, of this.

Of _them_.

"You are so conceited, you drive me bat-shi—"

That's when Tategami Kyouya leaned over and kissed her, Amano Madoka.

It was truly an odd game they played.

Her mind flew up in a daze as her stomach did flips. He parted for a moment to side-step the counter and stand her up, before crashing his lips on hers again. His fingers threaded her short hair, as the other hand settled on her back, pressing her closer. She couldn't think straight, an urge to move was all that processed.

She played with the strings keeping his ponytail in place; kissing him never lost the exhilarating feeling it always had. They weren't in love, no that emotion was safely tucked away and let out only for other members of the group. There was a raw hate between them, but instead it manifesting inside them, it channeled out through their movements.

They broke apart panting and unsurprisingly against a wall. She clung to his shoulders, glaring at him well trying to steady herself. He returned it with an intensity as the air grew more thin.

She was just so damn_ perfect_, with her smile and laugh and her way of reaching out to everyone, people and beys alike...

He was just always _there._ His frustration of always being in second, and his smirk and the way his arms were so protective around her...

"Why did it have to be you?"*

Before they could come together again, they hear footsteps. It had grown dark and familiar footsteps made its way up the street, nearing the store. They broke apart quickly, glancing at each other with no words needed. Their game would stop for today.

So she took her place in her chair behind the counter, and handed him his green bey which she had worked on the night before, while he made to look like he was about to leave.

The door opened and the shy blader was met with a nod, courtesy of the taller scarred one. He stepped around her as she stepped in, now turning to her friend.

At the sight of Madoka's rifled hair and flushed presence seated behind the counter, Rin had decided _maybe she didn't want to know._  
>But at the oversized yellow jacket hung around Rin's shoulders, she had some explaining to do as well.<p>

Nile leaned against a store window next to B-Pit and opened one eye to take in his old teammate's appearance. He pushed off the wall and unfolded his arms, jacket and scarf now missing. Both boys stared at each other for a minute, before chuckling somewhat darkly, bumping fists like old times, and walking their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Kyouya and Madoka: *gaping silentlyblinking and blushing*

Madoka and Nile: *making sure Rin doesn't see*

Rin: *somewhat confused on everything; blushing*

Me: *hides in shame* I'M SUCH A PERV! D:

~No reviews needed, unless ya want to. I'll go back to more innocent stories soon DX

If you want details, you can read this. My friend explained this relationship to me several times before I got sort of a grasp on it. It's where you umm.. hate someone, but are attracted to them? It's a mutual hate, but you still have a level of respect. It's not a * kinda hate, either. She has this kind of relationship as well, but I STILL can't explain because my friends are so _weird_. I don't quite know how to explain, but she thought in an older environment, Madoka X Kyouya could go 2 ways. First, they fall in a lovey-dovey state which I usually side with, because it's innocent and I'm forever a sorta fairytale romantic with crack couples. The **other** way would be they would be together sneaking around and blowing insults at each other and ...basically what this one-shot is.

There's no plot, you think of a way they end up like this, or forget you read this and wait for me to write better stuff...

*[1]: I got this from my arabic friend. He says this A LOT. I think it means shit or fuck.

*[2]: If you're reading "The Flip Side of Perfection" from the awesome ChaosHasCome, you probably have read the chapter when my OC, who she kindly let into the story for a short while, Kumanazo Kenshin came in. He's very poetic and even_ insults _people so awesomely!

*[3]: Either one of them could be saying this, or they could've said it at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: My Wish on a Balloon

**Someone shoot me.**

* * *

><p>It was a good 3 months or so after the World Championships. Gan Gan Galaxy now stood on top of the world, and brought tremendous pride to the country of Japan.<p>

As much as she loved her country for winning, she couldn't shake the feeling of sympathy for the other teams. She watched every single match, not just the matches of the Japanese team. Not all the matches were shown on TV, so she took extra care to look online for live broadcasting of the various teams around the world.

She studied their styles, wondering if she could better herself by watching.

What she found, was the overwhelming idea that the world was filled with so many strong bladers. So many that were far out of her blading league.

Her chest ached at the idea, did she really have what it took to be great?

"Rin-chan? Will it start soon?"

"Yeah Onee-chan! It's already really dark!"

She gently hushed both of the small children laying in the grass beside her and smiled just as gently.

"Please wait a little longer Dai-kun, Sia-chan."

The two next to her were also one of the reasons she searched for every team in the World Championships. The two were Kachii Dai, a boy who had just gotten his first trainer bey, and Arani Sia, a girl who was aspiring to be a beyblade mechanic. They looked up to every blader possible, thinking they could learn something new from anyone and everyone.

The two were a dynamic duo who lived right next door to each other in the hotel of Rin's mother, the Kokishin Inn. Their parents' jobs led to them spending a lot of their time in the hotel daycare, which was where Rin loved helping out.

Sia literally said their meeting was fate, and Rin adored them. They were so cheerful, so happy about everything, so optimistic about life, she couldn't help but smile and laugh along with their childhood innocence.

They argued that Rin still was a kid, she was only 12 and her birthday wasn't for another month or so. They could talk for hours about Beyblade and videogames, and play their own imaginative games that Rin helped with by giving them ideas.

Rin loved every child that passed through the daycare at her mother's hotel, and knew better than to play favorites, but these two were just so great around her.

As of right now, the trio laid in a circle in the middle of Metal City Park, a bag of mochi ice cream ripped open and emptied near them. The wind blew the grass around them as they stared at the ethereal skies above them. Dai, the more studious of the two had heard from his father of a meteor shower happening that night, and addressed the topic to the daycare as soon as he got his father's okay. The daycare employees thought a field trip would be wonderful, and Rin fell over herself to say yes, her love of stargazing evident.

Unfortunately, the only parents to say yes were Sia's and Dai's. Rin had been asked to take them and she happily accepted, though a bit upset the rest of the kids hadn't been able to go. Apparently 9 p.m. is far too late for 6-year olds. Huh.

Maybe it was the fact both kids' parents knew her enough to trust her, but whatever it was, the fact she could share this with two adorable kids was wonderful.

No stars had fallen yet, and the two pairs of large eyes, one blue and the other light brown, stared impatiently to wish for their every desire, and to make their dreams known to some higher power.

Rin herself loved daydreaming and wishing, but the smiles on the children were what mattered to her.

That was why she searched endlessly for the broadcasting of the world, to see them jump in excitement and cheer for everyone. In the midst of watching them find their rolemodels around the world, she found her own.

Nile.

Her face was sure to be heating up. She admired how strong he was, taking on the world for the continent of Africa. His battles were always so short, and she found herself wrapped in the mystery of _how_ he did what he did. She knew of Kyouya's strength and was not surprised when he won all his battles as well, the scarred blader wouldn't give in until he stood above Gingka, but Nile was someone unknown to her, and those emerald eyes soon became something she longed to see face-to-face. That tan skin in that colorful garb and the dual colors of his hair captured her.

She found herself cheering for Team Wild Fang as well as her home team.

She began growing curious about Demure as well. He seemed timid like her, yet he was still up there, providing the back-up would Nile and Kyouya ever need it. That made her think maybe she too could do something like that. When Team Chandora was against Wild Fang, she nearly fell over laughing at Benkei's entrance and generally enjoyed every one of Wild Fang's battles.

Granted, she still cheered for Gan Gan Galaxy, and called Madoka every time they won to congratulate them and talk about the palces they were going.

So you could guess at how much affliction she felt when she found out that Wild Fang would go against Gan Gan Galaxy. In hindsight, she should've predicted this. It was Kyouya's motive, right? Both teams were strong enough to stand on top of the world, right?

She should cheer for her best friend and her team, right?

Her head ached as she watched the battles between the two teams, while the children she cared for in the daycare watched with excitement.

She was slightly happy with her role model won, smiling at the grinning face of the Egyptian that fascinated her on the screen. She was worried for Kyouya and Gingka, even though she did not know them well. She worried for everyone after the dark battle of the two tag teams. Was Madoka alright? Was Kenta okay? She was sort of glad she didn't think of going to the Stadium to watch.

The last battle of Wild Fang nearly gave her a heart attack. She couldn't even think of the words to describe it. As the team that she secretly cheered for left the stadium and the screen, her heart panged harshly. Would she be able to watch Nile again? Demure?

She felt so stupid as the children cheered loud for Japan and its team.

All of the events unfolded and the world was saved, Rin had been able to forget about the Egyptian she accidentally fell for, only because she worried for her friends' safety. Being on the sidelines, being forced to watch sucked, she realized. She wanted to be up there with them, to help somehow.

She forgot about her silly little crush, until Madoka decided to invite all of their friends from the championships to a party in Metal City. She went all out, inviting Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Lovushka, Team Dungeon...

Wild Fang.

_Benkei even dressed up as Masked Bull again, and went around introducing his two former teammates to everyone who didn't already know them, and to some who already did. She tried to keep herself busy, running around helping out Madoka. Bringing drinks and food to the guests, all courtesy of her Mom's Inn. When Madoka stopped her and told her to have fun, she tried to hide herself away in Madoka's workshop. _

_Only to find the two members of Wild Fang down there talking. _

_She apologized profusely for the interruption and began her ascent up the stairs when Demure stopped her. She was then accidentally—oh, how she hated accidents now—dragged into introducing herself. Demure had been sweet enough, a kindred timid soul was wonderful company, but she couldn't stop turning red when she shook the Egyptian's hand, and every second in his presence since. She couldn't bring herself to spark up a conversation with him, and as soon as it was deemed polite, she excused herself and wished the two of them well. A long stare into those smoldering emerald eyes and she was up the stairs in a panic and only stopped when she reached her best friend's bedroom._

_Those eyes were a hundred times more intense in real life, she noted her face now feeling volcanic._

The very memory of that made her chide her stupidity. She must've looked like a sick fool. An idiotic, lovesick, hopeless fool.

She was pushed out of her thoughts by the children yelling in joy. Rin turned her head to see Sia and Dai pointing at the sky. She followed their hands to the sky, to see the fleeting white path of a dot leave the sky.

A shooting star.

Another appeared before her eyes. Then another, then a third before they began falling in groups. It came to the point where they couldn't count them anymore, and the two 6-year olds shut their eyes tight and dreamed, wished and hoped.

Rin watched smiling gently, until the children opened their eyes again and looked to her.

"Ya'know what I wished for, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Sia?"

"I wished that every one of our friends could wish for something like this!"

The stars had stopped quickly, short as meteor showers were. Dai pouted and turned to his best friend.

"Sia! You aren't supposed to tell anyone your wish! Now it won't some true!"

Maybe she was thinking too much, she was only 12 after all, and the innocence of these two reminded her of that fact. A silly crush that didn't need to be, could easily fade away as she enjoyed the sweeter things in life, right?

An idea was thought up in her head, and her smile became a wide grin.

"Y'know what you two? I think I can make that wish come true."

* * *

><p>She surprised everyone in the large room of the daycare by coming in with bags of hallow balloons, stacks of paper and a small helium tanks from the old storage room in the hotel.<p>

Rin announced, in a shy but clear voice, that she would take the kids on a _day_ field trip to Metal City Park.

The trip there was easy, since it wasn't all that far. Dai and Sia stood at her side, hopping in excitement to be her assistants, as Rin began filling the balloons with air, tying the knots and attaching a sting to them. The balloons were passed out among the kids, along with a piece of creamy white paper.

"Okay everyone. Since we couldn't bring everyone to our stargazing adventure last night." She stated, with confidence she usually had around kids. "We're gonna ask you all to write down a wish and we'll let them fly on the strings of these balloons. Then, they can reach the stars from their hiding place during the day."

The kids, their different faces smiled in laughter and glee, as pencils were given. If they needed help, Rin was by their side in a second, pinky-promising not to tell anyone anything.

When all the wished were written, folded and tied to the strings, she stood in front of them, all proudly clutching the strong string.

"Everyone ready?"

"Wait, Onee-chan!"

Dai stumbled out, holding his blue balloon.

"What is it Dai-kun?"

"What about your wish?"

The others nodded in acknowledgement and stared at Rin. Sia held out a white balloon and the last piece of paper she had brought for the older girl. Rin was about to refuse, but thought better of it, allowing herself to indulge in an innocent action, to let herself be known to anyone, anyone willing to hear her.

So she poured her still young heart out, and tied her paper to the balloon, standing again in front of the children she cared for.

"3... 2... 1..."

The strings were freed of hopeful hands, and being lighter than air, began their travel up into the sky and clouds above them. Playful shoots of "Let it rip!" and "Go! Shoot!" were heard among the childish giggles and the group watched until the balloons were out of sight, the wind taking them to a place they really didn't know.

They all prayed for the wished to reach wherever they were supposed to, even the 12-year old, who was still growing, and even though she couldn't admit it, still gradually falling in love.

* * *

><p>Sand scratched at the brown cloak that shielded his eyes from the raging sand storm. His journey had ended more than 3 months ago, stopped short of standing at the top with the boys he grew to know like brothers by the Japanese team.<p>

Now, he was just returning home.

As dark crept in and the storm was dying down, Nile hadn't felt like stopping to rest, his village was close. Traveling along the river that held his namesake, he felt at peace when silence swept over the desert. He shut his eyes as he walked, absentmindedly trudging through the sands he knew so well.

It grew even darker and from the fatigue in his legs and the sweat now cooling on his forehead and on the back of his neck, he decided he could reach home first thing in the morning. A lonely tree that sprouted some ways off of the river looked promising as the boy settled there. Sleep was just about to take him over when he felt something tickling at his arm. Opening his eyes, he looked to his right to see a popped... balloon?

The felled balloon was broken, but the string it was tied to was still intact. Tied to the string, he noticed, bright against the dark of night was a piece of paper. His curiosity got the better of him and he ripped the paper off its place. He unfolded it and settled more into the palm tree to read, the moon and stars giving him the slight amount of light he needed.

_To whoever may receive this:_

_I don't mind if you are some higher power, or if you're a normal person with dreams as I am. Who knows where this balloon may end up..._

_Please, whoever you are, listen to my wish._

_My only wish is that I can grow stronger. Strong enough to be able to stand on top of my own little world with my friends. Strong enough to tell the person I care for deeply how I feel. Strong enough to try to become something to him._

_It may seem silly, but that's all I want. Excuse my being foolish and taking your time._

_Thank you._

He couldn't help himself, and laughed. No, not at the dream. At the fact this person's dream had landed here, and that he had found it. Perhaps the higher powers were playing games, but here it was, in his hand. He thought in was a good dream to have in mind, and in the back of his head, he hoped this person could accomplish this.

So he tucked the small paper into the pouch at his side, next to his bey and launcher, when sleep finally embraced him.

* * *

><p>THIS.<p>

DIANA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENING WHEN I WATCH STUPID SAPPY ANIMES WHILE IN A SUPERBOWL PARTY WITH BALLOONS.

Screw my life. I can't believe I wrote this O.O I should be watching the Super Bowl. (Gooo Giants!)

Nile X Rin are taking me over. I shouldn't love them this much! ;-; I feel guilty. So very guilty.

Also guilty for creating characters I love but will probably never use again... Wahhh... ;-;

Sorry for this. Read and review I guess?


End file.
